Superman and Wonder Woman in Power Couple (New 52)
by NWHS
Summary: For those interested fans of the Superman-Wonder Woman comic, this will be a series of gapfillers for that comic based on my own analysis and character and situation or event interpretation.
1. Story 1: Beautiful and a Bit Strange

**Superman/Wonder Woman: Power Couple**

* * *

**Story 1: Beautiful and a Little Bit Strange**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

"Beautiful and a Little Bit Strange" begins what will become a series of gapfillers for the new Superman/Wonder Woman comic. All the stories will be added here as new chapters but will, in truth, be new stories (one-shots) based on some "missing" aspect/scene/character reflection, etc. of the ongoing SM/WW comic that I would like to explore. In essence, scenes I would like to have seen, conversations I would like to have read, or a perspective I think should have been further developed. This is just a fun idea for me that I will devote time to when it permits and when story-worthy ideas manifest. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**London**

Thousands of miles in the air and a mile from his destination, Clark glided to a stop. Hovering, he stayed precisely where he was, simply enjoying the radiance of the sun shining down on him. It was a lovely London day, not a rain cloud in sight. And while Clark could bask in the beauty of the capital of England, a leading global city with strengths in the arts, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, healthcare, media, professional services, tourism and transport, it paled in comparison to the goddess awaiting him.

There, a mile to the south, standing on a balcony, raven tresses billowing in the wind, was beauty personified. _Diana_. Her name came unbidden to his mind, her image rolling over him in a nervous tide of anticipation and desire.

From his perch in the clouds, Clark took advantage of his inhuman sight and did something he never did when they were together or in the presence of others. He drank her in, staring with a boyish awe Clark thought he'd long ago outgrown. Yet here he was, risking being late for their dinner date just to watch her lovely form.

Diana of Themyscria was undoubtedly the most stunning woman Clark had ever met. To pretend otherwise would be a lie. To act as if he were too upright in his thinking, too civilized, or too well raised to not notice and appreciate a woman as gorgeously made as Diana was both laughable and ridiculous. Alien or not, superhero or not, farm boy or not, at the end of the day Clark Kent was a man. And this man, the one unashamedly watching the woman watching the skies for him, couldn't not take a private minute to, like the rays of the sun, bask in the warmth and glory that was Diana.

But it wasn't for just a minute. One turned into two then into five and finally into ten. Holding firm to his present for Diana in one hand, Clark knew it was past time for him to go to her. Still, he didn't move, not quite ready to end his star gazing. With reluctance at having to set aside his guilty pleasure, as well as an eagerness to begin his date, Clark smiled then shot through the air, a speeding bullet of anticipation.

Increasing velocity the nearer he got, Clark, in a blur, circled around Diana who waited for him on her balcony. While her hearing and sight were not as acute as his own, Clark knew Diana had spotted him long before he landed behind her. Still, he was in a playful and, yes, somewhat nervous mood.

She turned, and Diana's welcoming smile did all kinds of weird things to Clark's steel stomach. Shoulder propped against a wall, right hand in his pocket, his gift in his left hand, Clark was going for cool and confident. His simple, "Hi," and a coy smile all he managed when Diana turned her spectacular sapphire eyes on him.

Handing Diana the flower and swallowing his nerves, Clark carefully observed her reaction. Like everything she said and did, her reaction was honest and worth the wait. "This is lovely. I've never seen anything like it. Thank you."

She liked it. Inside he beamed but his outward response was casual. "It's a cutting from one of the plants I keep in the Fortress. You can't water it. Use cooking oil instead." What he didn't say was how long it had taken him to select the perfect gift, the perfect plant, the perfect cutting.

Instead, he said, after Diana had taken the multicolored plant from his hand so she could place it on the small table for two behind him, "It's beautiful and a little bit strange. It made me think of you."

Dammit, had he just said that aloud? Had he just called Diana . . . Wonder Woman strange? Thankfully her back was to him so she didn't see him wince. He was trying far too hard, and her words of, "Oh . . . Clark. If I wanted smooth I'd be with Hal Jordan," proved it.

_Ah, yeah, right._ Well, Clark didn't exactly like Diana, even in jest, talking about being with anyone but him. But then she tilted her head and gazed at him with wonder and sincerity, and Clark relaxed.

"You have so many wonderful things up in that Fortress of yours. Have you ever thought about just letting people see some of them? After all, if people knew more about us, if they knew there wasn't anything to be afraid of, we—"

Clark knew where this was going. It wasn't, unfortunately, a new topic for them. Hoping to keep the conversation from escalating to a place Clark wasn't ready to go, he moved behind Diana and wrapped her in his arms. Warm, soft, and sexy, she always felt so amazing in his arms. But he felt her tension as well, in the way she closed her eyes and held her back with far too much rigidity.

"Flowers aren't the only thing I keep in the Fortress, Diana. I agree with you—I don't like keeping secrets. But some things you have to."

With lightning reflexes he'd seen before but never failed to astound, Diana spun out of his arms and faced Clark, hurt and anger in her eyes and voice. "Like us?"

And the conversation he did not want to have had just escalated. _Hell._

"Like us," he said on a sigh. "A secret we have to keep and one I want to keep." Diana didn't understand, Clark could see it in her eyes, so he added with a vulnerability he knew Diana would never take advantage of, "We give them everything. This is ours. At least for now."

Superman and Wonder Woman did give the world everything – their blood, sweat, and tears. Why couldn't Clark and Diana have this? Why couldn't they pretend, at least for a bit longer, that only the two of them existed?

Diana stared at him and Clark at her, neither budging from their respective islands. She didn't get it, how their neat and tidy relationship could unravel so easily once others began to put their worthless two cents in. For Diana, who never had to hide a thing about herself, despite the fact that, until recently, her true parentage was unknown to her, she didn't fully grasp the importance of keeping some of herself for herself. The public, as much as Clark loved and protected them, could be vicious. And Superman and Wonder Woman dating would be the perfect fodder for sensationalists and conspiracy theorists. Every aspect of their work on the Justice League, as well as them as individuals would be subjected to scrutiny. No doubt some people wouldn't care less while others would wish them well, but then there would be those who would fear their union. And it was the prospect of that reaction that most put Clark on edge.

He should've explained all of this to Diana. He should've said and done something more than look down at her as if his word were law and that was the end of the conversation. It wasn't. That much was obvious. Worst, he knew he wasn't being totally fair to Diana. Keeping their relationship a secret, from a woman as open as Diana, was probably tantamount to saying that Clark was ashamed of being with her. She didn't use that word, but the way Diana stared back at him, silent thoughts shimmering in her eyes, something told Clark he'd read her correctly.

Without saying a word, she pivoted away from him, walking back towards the small table where she'd placed his flower. "I have a gift for you as well."

"Oh?" he asked, relieved the standoff was over, but also intrigued by the thought of Diana having a gift for him.

"Yes, something from _my_ culture. You're the most powerful being on the planet—or at least one of them." Diana faced Clark, a shiny and oh so damn sharp short sword in her hand. "My brother Hephaestus made this for me. He tells me it's sharp enough to split an atom in two. It's a staggeringly powerful weapon."

Diana expertly held the weapon, and Clark wondered what in the world she was getting at. And, considering their "agree to disagree" standoff only a moment ago, he didn't like the way she was looking at him.

"That's incredibly generous, Diana, but I don't need a—"

Extending the short sword, Diana leveled it at Clark. "Just like you, Clark. But it doesn't matter how powerful your weapon is . . ."

God dammit, before he knew it, the blade came at him. Clark quickly dodged to his left. "Whoa!"

The deadly blade came again. Clark maneuvered to avoid being sliced and diced. _What in the hell?_ Then Diana stopped, the tip of her sword lined too perfectly with the tip of his nose.

" . . . if you can't hit anything with it," she finished.

Clark ran a confused hand through his hair. When he'd called Diana strange earlier, it may have lacked finesse but his assessment was nose on. Pun definitely intended.

Giving him her back once more, Diana, short sword in hand, walked towards the table where she'd retrieved that wicked blade of hers.

"You're so strong, Clark, but you've never been trained to fight. Power isn't everything. I, on the other hand, studied under the actual God of War since I was a child."

And there went that unabashed honesty of Diana's. Who in the hell went around saying stuff like that? Sure, it was only said to Clark but he knew Diana would think nothing of blurting the same to a reporter or an interested kid or grandma, not thinking how such honesty would be perceived. Being trained by a war god was simply part of her adolescence, nothing to be ashamed of, from her perspective. But to the non-meta population, all they would hear would be "War," and think Diana even more capable of killing them or taking over the world, which, Clark had no problem believing, many already thought them both capable, perhaps even likely to one day do so.

But as Clark watched her respectfully, carefully place the sword beside the table, so confident of who and what she was, he couldn't help but admire Diana. She never hid, not even from herself. She was Princess Diana of Themyscria but also firmly Wonder Woman. For her, there was no push-pull duality the way it was for Clark. She never hid from the world because she wasn't raised to believe that people would fear or hate her for being herself. How wonderful that must have been. As much as Clark and Diana were alike, and they did share much in common, their differences, while not legion, were critical to who they were and what they brought to the relationship.

With a challenge to the man and the hero, Diana said, "You have things to learn, and I'm just the woman to teach you."

Her words, while laced with retreating annoyance, heated his blood. Yes, there were definitely things Clark could learn from Diana. And if they involved no clothes or swords, he was onboard.

Needing to soothe the waters and get their dinner date back on track, Clark walked to Diana and pulled her back to his chest again. He whispered into her hair, "I don't want to fight right now. It seems like that's all we ever do." He quickly realized how his statement, after their disagreement, may have sounded to her. "Not you and me," he tried to clarify, "but—"

Diana turned in his arms. "I know what you meant." Sword and disagreement temporarily forgotten, Diana lifted herself, closing the few inches that separated them in height. With her fingers, she touched his lips with a sensual caress.

Clark closed his eyes, the storm finally passed. As beautiful as Diana was to look upon, it was her inner beauty that had him taking a chance and kissing her those many months ago on the Lincoln Memorial. With a single, but so very important difference in belief, their date could've been ruined. But she'd turned the tables on Clark in her unique Amazonian way, respecting his opinion but not conceding her own. But they did agree on one thing, they wanted to be together. And from the way Diana had just taken Clark's hand and was leading him to the balcony doors, Clark knew precisely how Diana wanted them to be together right now.

Following her through the doors, Clark, who'd eaten nothing since breakfast in anticipation of his date with Diana, was suddenly no longer hungry for food. He would simply subsist on the bounty that was his princess.

When Diana pulled him down onto her bed, Clark recalled something else he loved about this woman. With her, there were no games, which suited Clark just fine because he hated the way some women would play with a man's affections. Once he decided to go for it with Diana, Clark hadn't known how refreshing it would be to be with someone who, not only knew his most important secret, but a woman who didn't need either Superman or Clark Kent but who respected, valued, and wanted him as is.

Kicking off his shoes, Clark settled onto Diana's bed. He loved the firm feel of the sturdy mattress and bedframe under him. It was a perfect bed for sleeping, comfortable and inviting, especially with Diana next to him. But neither of them intended to use it for sleeping right now, nor was it rugged enough to handle their more adventurous lovemaking. But the bed was ideal for slow, soft loving.

Diana cuddled up next to him, her lips instantly pressing to his neck, his ear, his chin.

Shivers went through Clark. The way they invariably did when demi-goddess flesh met Kryptonian heat.

Slipping her hand to his shirt, Diana began to unbutton. Sure and steady, each button came undone until only one remained. Not bothering with the last button, Diana's hand found his exposed, muscular chest and began erotically squeezing and plucking his nipples.

"That's . . . ah, that's good."

She smiled, rose onto an elbow, and kissed him.

The kiss was even better, and so was the tongue that found its way inside. Diana's tongue kisses could melt a polar ice cap. Yet, for Clark, they had the opposite effect, hardening him with each stroke, nip, and suck. Being quiet and taking it ever so easy, while appealing in its own reserved way, was an absolute test of Clark's self-control, particularly since Diana was taking such effort to arouse the hell out of him.

Taking the bait with two hands, Clark hoisted Diana closer to him, liking the feel of her ripe breasts and pert nipples pressed against his bare chest.

"Gods, Clark, you taste so good."

Yeah, so did she; and he would taste much more of her once he ditched their clothing. But they had time for that, no need to rush. They could make love, eat dinner and talk, then make love again. It was a good plan. Any plan that involved a naked Diana and food, was a good plan for Clark Kent.

His hand went to her top, found the hem, and lifted, encountering smooth, toned skin. He wanted the shirt off but that would mean he'd have to stop kissing her first. Not ready to release her lips, Clark settled on massaging the skin he'd revealed, enjoying the small moans from Diana each time he skimmed the underside of a breast.

This was good. This was nice, exactly what they needed. Clark sank deeper into the kiss, his body taut from arousal and, because the world obviously hated him and his impressive hard-on, Cyborg had just contacted him on a private Watchtower frequency, requesting that Superman fly to the Norwegian coast to check on a weather anomaly. Hell, that meant he'd have to stop Diana's delicious hands and mouth, squeeze a disgruntled erection into his tight armor, and leave the warmth of Diana's bed, ruining their date and Clark's sex, dinner, sex plan.

"Ugh," he complained, drawing out of the kiss, and, effectively, ending their nice, quiet evening.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

If you read issue one, you know what happened next, no getting back to where they'd left off. Doomsday doesn't make for a good aphrodisiac and neither will Zod.


	2. Story 2: Merry Christmas

**Superman/Wonder Woman: Power Couple**

* * *

**Story 2: Merry Christmas**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

"Merry Christmas" covers parts of the first three issues. Written from Diana's POV, it explores my interpretation of her thoughts and opinions surrounding some of the major plot points of issues 1-3.

* * *

Diana lay in bed, eyes opened instead of closed, mind racing instead of relaxed into a deep slumber befitting the tiring day she'd had. Beginning her day in one time zone, Diana had traversed three others in less than twenty-four hours, not including her visit to Mt. Etna to see her brother Hephaestus. She inwardly groaned as she reflected upon the strange and unpredictable turn her day had taken. _Which seems to be my fate as of late._

And Diana was coming to despise the Fates. Three sisters who had a penchant for toying with the lives of both gods and humans, entangling them in their confusing, if not wicked, spider's web. Today had been one of their finest snares because it had come in the form of a much-anticipated date with Clark only to end in a secret revealed. And all that had happened between had proven this day to be more ill-fated than memorable.

But, of course, Diana would remember this wretched day for many more days to come, which explained why she hadn't yet managed to rid her mind of today's events and fall into a contented sleep. Closing her eyes, Diana focused her breathing and began the familiar steps necessary to put herself into a meditative state. But the mind wasn't to be tamed so easily, so it betrayed Diana's desire to push all of the ugliness of today to the back of her mind, wrapping it in a box with a label that read: Do Not Open Until the New Year. Instead, it traveled on currents of familial dissonance to Mt. Etna.

_In the months since Diana had discovered the truth of her birth, a secret deeply held but involuntarily revealed, her life had turned completely upside-down. She went from believing herself created from clay, Hippolyta's love, and the god's blessings to learning she was born of adultery, betrayal, and lust. Perhaps Hippolyta had loved Zeus when she'd lain with Hera's husband, but the King of the Olympians had only ever loved himself, sating his appetite with human flesh, as he'd done since time immemorial. And Diana, like so many others, had been the result._

_No longer clay, no longer a secret, no longer an oddity among her sisters, but still an outsider, in many ways an outcast. For the entirety of her life, Diana had wanted to be like the other Amazons, like her mother. Funny, Diana used to wonder if the gods had given her the face, eyes, and body structure of Hippolyta but different color hair as a cruel, insider's joke that Diana was not truly Hippolyta's daughter or if it were a reminder to the Amazon Queen of the magnanimity of the gods. _

_For Diana, her resemblance to Hippolyta had never been enough for her sisters to forget that she was not born of man and woman, as they were, but from mud and rain, an unnatural creation story some of her sisters made sure she never forgot. And wasn't that the biggest lie of them all? Her life. Her. A secret for the ages._

_Oh how Diana detested secrets, even when she understood the necessity of sometimes keeping them. She should have explained to Clark why she was so opposed to keeping their relationship a secret, because he clearly didn't understand. How could he? His life revolved around him maintaining two separate lives – one as Clark Kent and the other as Superman. But for Diana, who had been her mother's deepest, darkest secret for twenty-three years, the thought of being the secret of someone else she loved tore at a heart scabbed over, still raw in certain places._

_So when Apollo and Strife had unceremoniously arrived in Hephaestus' humble lair of fire and steel, Diana was surprised by their presence, but no more so than by their easy acceptance of her as yet another daughter of Zeus – their sister. Odd, for she'd spent a lifetime surrounded by sisters who never quite viewed her as one of them but who she loved. Yet pompous, power hungry gods easily acknowledged her as a sister but they would sooner kill Diana than utter a kind or sincere word to her._

_And, because her family was one no one would voluntarily join, they were on their worst possible behavior today. Not that Diana expected anything less of Apollo and Strife, but Apollo's attack against Superman stunned even Diana. So when the sun god had so foolishly pumped Superman full of the one element that gave him near god status, Apollo had embarrassingly reaped what he'd sowed – manhandled by someone he thought his inferior, thrown from Mt. Etna, and, presumably, back to Mt. Olympus._

_"Before you say anything, I know you could have handled that yourself."_

_Yes, and she intended to do just that when her anger had her flying at Apollo after he'd slapped Clark into Hephaestus' forge, a casually executed attack that would've killed most people – human or meta._

_"True, but I enjoyed watching you all the same." A petty emotion to be sure, but one Diana reveled in all the same. And, no, she wasn't so much of an Amazon that she couldn't appreciate or understand how a man like Clark Kent would not only be offended on Diana's behalf but why Superman would feel a need to defend himself against a god capable of so much more than sending him flying into a heated death trap. _

_"Thank you again for your offer of help," Clark said, turning to face Hephaestus._

_"Hpmh," was Hephaestus' only reply._

_Diana glanced at her brother and ignored the awestruck Strife who stared at Superman, mumbling, "God," her eyes wide with womanly admiration. Yet it was Hephaestus who most concerned Diana. There was certainly no love lost between Hephaestus and Apollo, but they were brothers and Apollo the King of Olympus. Would he now decide to not make the armor for Clark?_

_"We're going to need all the help we can get," Clark added, a sure understatement if she'd ever heard one._

_Doomsday had nearly been the doom of Diana._

_"Go away," Diana said to Strife who had sidled up to Clark and was now squeezing his biceps through his uniform, Clark's eyes beseeching Diana to do something about her sister._

_Strife turned annoyed eyes Diana's way. "You're no fun, baby sister." She dropped her hands from Clark. "But, of course, you never are. The least you could do is share. I promise not to hog him."_

_Share? Diana thought not, and from the horrified look on Clark's face he'd taken exception to Strife's ill-conceived idea of sisterly bonding. Then again, the sexual games gods played were legendary. Diana mentally shrugged. She wouldn't be adding to those legends._

_"Go away," Diana repeated, her tone brooking no argument. "You've came, you've gawked, and you've caused your normal mischief."_

_As if Diana had paid Strife a high compliment, the woman beamed at Clark then at Diana. She lifted into the air, waving her fingers playfully in Clark's direction before turning her gaze to Diana. "I never thought the day would come when I'd be jealous of an Amazon Halfling. Perhaps I should contact Hell, for surely his domain has frozen over." And, with that, Strife made her exit, a cackle following her retreat._

_"So, umm, that was an interesting meeting the family moment. Not exactly what I had in mind, but I guess it could've gone worse."_

_Diana appreciated Clark's attempt at levity. One brother had tried to kill him, after insulting Clark, and a sister had offered herself to him, the only thing worse would've been if Moon had joined her brother, psycho twins at their most villainous._

_Clark stepped closer to Diana, his eyes going stormy when he asked, "Does that brother of yours normally speak to you in that way?"_

_Actually, Apollo didn't, which was why Diana couldn't quite wrap her mind around why he'd even bothered presenting himself to Clark to only insult them. That had seemed petty, even for Apollo, who typically prided himself on being above everyone else, intellectually and physically._

_"No he doesn't," Hephaestus answered before Diana had an opportunity to do so. "And that little show of godhood had very little to do with our Princess Diana than with you, Superman."_

_Well, at least Hephaestus hadn't called Clark an "alien" as Apollo had done. But nor did he seem particularly pleased with Clark either._

_"What do you mean?"_

_Through his thick-rimmed goggles, Hephaestus took Clark's measure. He shook his head and turned to Diana. "Superman is your consort, of course Apollo would be interested. He's interested in testing anyone he believes could be a formidable ally for an Amazon capable of claiming his coveted crown of thorns."_

_Besides the fact that Diana had no desire to rule Olympus, for a second, she was shocked into silence. Consort? Had he just said . . .?_

_She vigorously began shaking her head. "Superman is not my consort."_

_Those goggles settled on her then shifted to Clark, a glower aimed at the Man of Steel. "Then what are you to Diana then? If I'm not mistaken, and, with the goddess of love as my wife, I am not, the two of you are lovers and have a bond of the heart. Not that such is required for the gods of Olympus. We mate for many reasons but Amazons do not."_

_Diana eyed the molten forge with longing, wondering if she jumped in if the pain would be any less than what she was experiencing now._

_Clark gaped at Hephaestus, and then began a strange babbling that was not at all her cool, collected Superman._

_She grabbed Hephaestus' mammoth arm and pulled him to face her. _

_"If that's what you and Apollo think, then you both are wrong. Not that it's any of your business, anyway."_

_"Your mother isn't here, Diana. I'm only doing what she would do if she were."_

_And a dip in the forge just kept looking better and better. She tried not to become angry, her brother, the only one besides Lennox Diana felt she could trust, had her best interest at heart, despite his methods._

_"We'll talk about that later, Hephaestus, right now Superman and I need to go."_

_"Umm, well, why don't you have that talk now," Clark said, surprising Diana. _

_She had no intention of speaking about her mother with Hephaestus now or later, if she could help it. But why was Clark suddenly so eager to be on his way without her? And was his hand trembling? Surely not, Superman never trembled._

_"Yes, I think that's a good idea," her brother all too quickly agreed. _

_"What about Doomsday and the Phantom Zone?"_

_"I'll contact the Watchtower. I believe Batman is on duty. I'll bring him up to speed and see what he thinks. Maybe there is some way to track the breach so that we'll know the next time Doomsday or something else crosses into our dimension. It doesn't take two of us to do that."_

_It was a logical plan, so why did Diana sense there was more going on with Clark? Or perhaps she was simply being hypersensitive after what had happened with Apollo and Strife._

_"Call you later?" He lifted into the air. Hovering a few feet above her, Clark looked as if he was torn between going and staying. "Are you planning on returning to London from here?"_

_"More than likely." But she wouldn't remain in the house. She was wound too tightly for that. Besides, she had yet to figure out what to buy Clark for Christmas. The holiday was less than two weeks away. And the thought of purchasing the perfect gift for him should not have her stomach in knots, but that was exactly how she felt. Maybe a little distance would do them some good, today obviously wasn't a day for romance or even peace. "You have my number."_

_He smiled, the cleft in his chin more pronounced when he did so, giving Clark a roguish appeal Diana found sinfully sexy. "I do at that." Clark winked, then lifted high and away until Diana could no longer see his red cape._

_She mindlessly stared after him, embarrassed to be caught doing so, brought back to reality when Hephaestus cleared his throat. "Not your consort, huh? Perhaps not now but eventually . . . soon."_

_"I do not wish to speak about my mother." Diana followed her brother when he made his way to his forge. _

_"Then let's speak of other things, Diana." Hephaestus stopped and turned to face Diana. "Let's talk about the creature you fought."_

_Well, hell, she didn't want to talk about that either._

_"I assume since you came seeking my assistance with armor for your Superman that you did not defeat your adversary."_

_Not even close. Something else she was unwilling to discuss with her brother. Diana detested losing a battle, but had learned to accept that she wouldn't win every one. But that didn't mean she accepted defeat lightly or that she wouldn't take measures to even the score._

_"I did not."_

_Without asking, Hephaestus wrapped beefy hands around her bracers and lifted her arms. He first inspected the bracers then Diana's face before releasing._

_"I also assume you kept the bracers on during the battle."_

_"Of course."_

_Hephaestus grunted, showing a bit more of his razor-sharp teeth. "You risk your life because of fear. Could you have defeated your enemy if you'd removed the bracers and been all you were meant to be?"_

_Diana had no idea. Doomsday was inordinately strong, but . . . She shook her head. "There were civilians around. The barbaric creature was enough, what good would it have done if I added my own rage to the battle?"_

_"Well, for one, I suspect you would've taken far fewer injuries." The grunt came again, just as disapproving as the first. "I did not make those to be permanent fixtures around your wrists."_

_"You know why I wear them when I battle, why Mother asked you to create them for me."_

_"I do, but you were a child then, Diana, not the trained, controlled warrior you are today. They are but a girl's crutch. You no longer require them."_

_"I'm an Amazon."_

_He nodded, thankfully not arguing the obvious. _

_"True, but not only that. When will you trust yourself to be who you are? A proud, accomplished Amazon, for sure, but also a daughter of Olympus."_

_"I'm not, not really."_

_"And that's why you will wield your divine power better than Apollo, better than Strife, better than me. But your greatest strength is also your greatest weakness."_

_Hephaestus was wrong. He didn't understand and, in truth, neither had Hippolyta. She'd raised Diana well, but had very little to offer other than lectures on restraint when Diana's so-called "divine power" exerted itself. Then Hippolyta had left the island one day and had returned with a shining pair of bracers for Diana to wear, yet another reminder to everyone of how different from them she truly was. But the bracers had worked, the way her mother promised they would. And while Diana no longer wore them twenty-four hours a day, she made sure to whenever she was dressed as Wonder Woman, never knowing when she would have to defend herself or another._

_"I came here today for armor, Hephaestus, nothing more. Now, let's discuss that."_

Diana blinked away the memory, trying to dislodge it from her mind. Although she wouldn't admit it, there was much truth in Hephaestus' words, unasked for as they might be. If Doomsday hadn't been sucked back to the Phantom Zone when he had, Diana had no doubt he would've killed her. The intent had been there, in his soulless eyes.

Running one hand over a bare wrist, Diana could still feel where her bracer had been. She always could, so tied to them she felt. Inwardly she sighed and rolled onto her side, cursing her mind that refused to allow her to sleep. Then she smiled, because for a minute, for a precious, perfect minute the clouds ruining her day had parted and permitted the sun to shine its rays upon her.

_They'd walked outside the Fortress of Solitude, Diana soaking in the crisp, refreshing air. After having come face-to-face with Steve over a Kryptonian who, as far as Diana knew, shouldn't exist, Diana had decided to take advantage of a rare moment of calm._

_"I was told that the best Christmas gift would be something you wanted, but could not easily get for yourself. Not an easy task. What is out of Superman's reach?"_

_And when her friend Hessia had challenged Diana with, "Do you know who he is?" when she still hadn't managed to figure out what to get Clark for Christmas, the thought had come to her like an epiphany. _

_"So I decided to give you time," she said, stretching out her arms, feeling for the first time today that everything was as it should be, that the Fates were finally on her side._

_"Time?" Clark asked. "I don't understand."_

_"I asked our friends—Bruce, Barry and the rest—to handle things for us. For the next little while, you don't have to save the world. Not forever. But for a little while. That is my gift to you."_

_"Diana I . . ." Clark reached for her, holding Diana gently by her upper arms, a pleased smile on his handsome face._

_"Merry Christmas." It was early, she knew, but today had to be as wretched for Clark as it had been for Diana. He needed this, needed time to not be the oft- needed, vigilant Superman but simply a man._

_Then they were in the air, her hand twined in his dark hair, one of his hands firm on her waist, the other on her neck, holding her to him as he devoured her mouth. Her return kiss was just as hungry, just as needy. But then he was pulling away, eyes narrowed in shock and anger._

_"Clark? What is it?"_

_"Diana— They . . ." Blue eyes shown with an infuriation that sapped the last molecule of Christmas warmth and spirit they'd shared only seconds ago._

_" . . . They know."_

_He needn't have said more than that, Clark's rough tone and taut face filled in all the details._

_They floated back to the icy ground. For all that Clark's super hearing was a boon to the Justice League; times like these Diana wished his hearing wasn't so acute. And while she had no idea what he was hearing . . . what people were saying about the reveal that Wonder Woman and Superman were an item, based on the reddening of his face, his gaze somewhere to his right, the reaction couldn't be good._

_Clark looked nothing short of a man ready to explode; ready to bolt into the arctic air in search of whomever had managed to find out about them and leaked it to the public. In truth, Diana wanted to know as well, but right now her heart filled with guilt. While she hadn't lied to her friends, lies of omission still counted as mistruths. With the exception of Bruce, who had unearthed the truth in his own Batman way, no one else on the League knew, not even the ones who had so graciously agreed to cover for Clark and Diana while they spent some much-needed time alone._

_But they hadn't been privy to all of the reasons behind Diana's request. They didn't know she and Clark would be spending their off-time together. They didn't know because Clark and Diana had decided to keep their relationship a secret, which had made a lot of sense when they'd first started dating._

_"I can't believe this."_

_Neither could she, but there was no help for it now._

_"I think I'll go home." Diana lifted into the air, only to find a grip of granite holding an ankle._

_"What are you doing? Why are you leaving?"_

_She looked down at him, then to the hand holding her in place. He didn't release her, instead, Clark gave a gentle but firm tug, encouraging, without words, for Diana to descend._

_She did._

_"Don't leave."_

_"You're upset. Preoccupied. I don't blame you. I'm not the one bombarded by whatever in the world people are saying about us. I don't expect you to shut it out or to ignore it. I would never ask you to do that."_

_"So you're just going to leave?"_

_"Yes." The Fates had won this round, and Diana had lost. She was tired and growing more irritated by the moment, thinking about all the people she would have to speak to and apologize to for deceiving them. The thought was not an appealing one. "The gift of time is still yours Clark, that hasn't changed."_

_Clark grabbed Diana's hand and led her back into the Fortress, not stopping until they reached the top of the steps. He spun around to face her, pushing Diana up against the wall, his massive body a block of furious male in front of her._

_"You damn well know your gift was more than simply time away from JL business." Tree trunk arms lifted and slammed on each side of Diana's head. "The gift was for the both of us . . . to spend time together. How will we do that if I'm here and you're in London?"_

_"That's just it, Clark, you aren't here." She pointed down the steps and to the door that led outside. "You're out there; ears and mind full of only the gods know what."_

_"But I'm in here with you now, the sounds muted by the Fortress' walls. And you can't take a Christmas gift back, Diana. That's not how it works." Clark lowered his arms to her waist then his open, wet mouth to her bare shoulder, neck, chin, and then earlobe. "I won't let you go, Diana. I'm mad, and, dammit, I want to know who and why, and if you hadn't just given me the best Christmas gift I've ever received, I would've already flown off to track down the person who invaded our privacy and took the decision away from us as to when and how we would inform others of our relationship."_

_"If you are that upset, then you should—"_

_Forceful lips claimed Diana's, a punishing kiss that told her Clark hadn't liked what she was about to suggest. But she didn't want him to feel as if he had to stay with her simply because she'd given him a gift. A gift that had unraveled as soon as he heard reports of their secret relationship made public._

_Despite herself, Diana wrapped her arms around his neck and sank deeper into the kiss. How could she not? The tongue ravaging her mouth was sublime, as were the rugged hands sliding up and down hips and thighs, pulling Diana closer and against a hardness that was not part of Clark's armor._

_And with speed that matched his superior hearing, Clark lifted Diana and had her in his bedroom and behind a locked door before she could do more than gasp and moan. Just as quickly, Clark divested them of their uniforms, his powerfully hard and naked body overtop of Diana._

_"You said we could get back to this. For the record, I plan to cash in my IOU and redeem my gift of time right now and for as long as I can keep you with me."_

_Clark lowered himself completely onto Diana but did nothing more. But, gods, that was enough to send her heart racing, desire soaring, wetness flowing._

_"I won't let the public or the media ruin this time with you. Nor will I allow my own displeasure at the situation to spoil it either. I've wanted to spend uninterrupted time with you for weeks, but didn't know how to make it happen, with our jam packed schedules and obligations." _

_He nudged her legs farther apart, firmly planting himself between her thighs, his boastful erection on her stomach, daring the Fates to challenge this moment. "But you made it happen for the both of us." Leaning down, Clark rimmed her lips with his sultry tongue. "Thank you. I have a gift for you, too."_

_She laughed. "I just bet you do."_

_"You're a naughty Amazon." He pulled her lower lip into his mouth, nipping and sucking before letting it go. "Not that, a real Christmas gift, Diana. I hope you'll like it."_

_"I'm sure I will, as much as I did your plant." Diana's hands found Clark's mussed hair and began a sensual scalp massage she knew he loved._

_His eyes closed followed by a contented moan of pleasure that made Diana feel as naughty as Clark had accused her of being._

_"I'll let you be on top the first time." _

_Blue, lazy eyes opened, lips parted in a primal, masculine grin. "Then what?"_

_She winked. "Reverse cowgirl."_

_If possible, Clark hardened even more. "Oh, the words you pick up when you hang around with the wrong crowd." He entered her, quick, hard, and delicious. "And by wrong crowd I mean me."_

_As if that needed explaining, but the Kryptonian from Smallville had no equal, as far as Diana was concerned._

Giving up on falling asleep, Diana sat up in bed, thinking she could perhaps read for a bit. She liked to read and when she was tired but unable to sleep, a chapter or two would normally do the trick.

A strong, hairy arm wrapped around her waist. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I can't sleep. I thought I would grab a novel from your bookshelf."

Clark rolled onto his back and pulled Diana on top of him. He held her there, kissing her collarbone and neck then licking where he'd kissed.

"If you still have energy to read, then I clearly didn't do something right."

Oh, Clark had done everything right, just like always.

He sat up with her, wrapping Diana's legs around his waist then pulling her on top of an erection that never seemed to diminish. If anything, he was as magnificently rigid as he'd been the first four times they'd made love. After that, Diana had stopped counting. What was the point when Clark was making her feel so good, taking both of their minds off of the media fallout awaiting them on the other side of the Fortress' walls.

So Diana ceased thinking about the wreck her day had been and allowed herself to enjoy the exquisite Christmas pleasure it had turned in to.

"Merry Christmas, Diana."

"Merry Christmas, Clark."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so I couldn't resist going beyond issue three, and, depending where issue four picks up, the last part of "Merry Christmas" could legitimately count as a gapfiller instead of wishful musings of a WWSM fan. So, yeah, the last part was for me and others like me who hope that Clark and Diana won't let the gossip mongers ruin their Christmas and Diana's gift of time.


	3. Story 3: Everything

**Superman/Wonder Woman: Power Couple**

* * *

**Story 3: Everything**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

"Everything" is written from Clark's point of view and serves as a gapfiller between issues 3 and 4. As always, the story is framed around my own interpretation of the story thus far and the characters as I perceive them. These gap fillers are self-contained stories and are not written to link with the previous one-shots.

* * *

**London**

Christmas hadn't at all gone the way Clark had imagined it would. Diana, the Fortress, egg nog, a Christmas tree, and peace and quiet was how Clark had envisioned spending what he hoped to be the first of many Christmases with Diana. Since Ma and Pa passed, Clark had little reason to look forward to the holiday season. As Superman, he did all the requisite things that superheroes were supposed to do, especially for children. And he enjoyed giving out gifts and playing Santa Clause, hearing the deepest wishes of children. Some of whom asked for more than the latest video game or personal tablet, but gifts that reflected what was missing in their lives—electricity to keep the cold away, a better job for Mom or Dad that paid all the bills, a cure for Alzheimer's so granddad could remember and visit again.

On and on the heartbreakingly tender wishes went, reminding Clark that heroes came in all shapes, sizes, and ages. Such interactions also reminded Clark of how much he'd lost when Ma and Pa Kent died, leaving him alone in a world with his secrets.

But she knew. _Diana._ And this Christmas was supposed to be a memorable one, recapturing a part of Clark Kent that had died along with his parents. That glorious feeling of the holiday spirit that lived deep within him for most of the year, dormant and untended to until that special someone came along, watering it and bringing sunshine to his life.

That was how Diana made him feel, even without benefit of Christmas and carolers. She was his water and sunshine, and Clark had so desperately wanted to keep her and their relationship all to himself.

"The little known blog site, Clarkcatropolis, broke the biggest story of the year."

Sitting beside Diana, Clark watched the news report. Of course, the entire flight from the Fortress to Diana's London home, Clark had heard that his own blog was responsible for outing him and Diana to the whole damn world. But Diana hadn't known. _And now she does. Crap._

"Well, I think it's great," the female reporter argued, her smile wide and genuine. "Tis the season to be jolly and in love. Why should humans be the only ones able to enjoy the power of the holiday season?"

"That's just it, Miranda," the woman's male co-host chimed in, "Wonder Woman and Superman are not human. They're two of the most powerful beings on this planet. Superman is an alien who could probably destroy the world as we know it, if he decides to, and Wonder Woman is from some mythical race of Amazons. I can't even begin to explain what in the hell she is. When she first came here, she couldn't even fly. Now she can. What else is she capable of? Is she going to get stronger and stronger as she ages? Hell, will she age at all? For that matter, will Superman?"

"They're perfect together, so sexy and cute," the reporter squealed.

"You're missing the big picture here." Michael Shaw faced the screen instead of staring, with unmasked annoyance, at Miranda Withers, his dark-brown eyes an echo of his voiced fear and concern. "As far as we know, they're invulnerable, not subject to the same pain and frailties that limits us. To some, pit bulls are cute and make good pets, but they are also unbelievably dangerous. That is their nature. In the end, a pit will always turn on its' master. That's their way."

"I can't believe you just compared Wonder Woman and Superman to a mangy pit bull. They are heroes deserving of our respect. Just because they are powerful, it doesn't, by default, make them a threat to humanity. It seems the biggest threat to humans are other humans. As our long history of wars and bloodshed have shown. Anyway," Withers said with a wink to the camera, "you know our thoughts, now we would like to hear yours. Call or text and we'll continue our discussion on this latest breaking news. Superman and Wonder are an official couple, in case you've been on the moon for the last few hours. We'll be back after a message from our local sponsor."

A preview of some British mystery show came on. With a click of the remote, Clark turned off the mounted, flat screen television.

He and Diana sat in silence, only a single, red sofa cushion between them. An illusion, he knew, for so much more than cotton and silk separated Clark from Diana.

"It's been a long day, I think I'll take a bath."

Without waiting for a reply or even inviting Clark to join her, as she often did, Diana stood and began making her way to the master bathroom. By the time she reached the opened bathroom door, she'd shed her Wonder Woman uniform, boots, bracers, tiara, and lasso, leaving her beautifully, unashamedly nude.

Clark just sat there, unsure what to do next. Diana had gifted him with free time, and if not for the media leak, which he would get to the end of by the way, Clark knew precisely how he would have used Diana's gift. But Diana no longer seemed in the mood, and Clark couldn't blame her. He wasn't exactly feeling romantic himself.

But Christmas and a new year were only a few days away, and Clark didn't want to allow the press to ruin what might be his and Diana's last moment of privacy together. For now, no one knew where they were, and they weren't scheduled on the JL roster until after the New Year. Unless, of course, an emergency arose that required the special talents of Superman and Wonder Woman. Other than that, Diana's gift of time was still on the table.

Deciding to still give Diana the Christmas they deserved, Clark stood. He could hear the soft splash of water, which told him Diana had just settled into her tub. A huge, deep marble basin that, to Clark's delight, accommodated both their tall bodies. If he hurried, he could be back to her apartment before she did something stupid like finish too soon and get out.

With an anticipatory smile, Clark took off.

Fifteen minutes later, he was back. Five minutes after that, all was set. And Diana, thank goodness, was still bathing.

Undressing down to his boxers, Clark walked inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Bubbles and water covered her entire body, only Diana's head showed above the bath water. Her eyes were closed but Clark knew she wasn't asleep.

"Where did you go?"

"I thought I was the one with super hearing in this relationship." He dropped to his knees beside the tub, dipping a hand into a rainbow of lilac scented bubbles.

"Not super hearing, no, but I felt the breeze when you left and returned. So, what are you up to?"

"What makes you think I'm up to something?"

Diana's eyes opened and the way she looked up at him told Clark the woman knew him far too well. Other than Ma, no other woman had. In part, because Clark always kept secrets from them. And, in a way, he kept secrets from Diana as well. Not of the Superman variety, as he did most other people, but of the deeper, more insecure kind.

"You gave me a great gift, Diana, and I want to return the favor. And," he said, lifting his wet hand to her chin and stroking, "I have a proposal for you."

This seemed to peak her interest, the arched eyebrow an obvious clue to her interest.

"What kind of proposal?" She glanced down at his boxers then arched those lovely brows of hers again. "I must say, I never thought I'd see Superman in such naughty Christmas boxers. From what I can read from here, I think your proposal is pretty clear."

Clark had forgotten all about changing into the gag gift. He knew Diana to have a good enough sense of humor, as well as a naughty side herself, to appreciate Clark's goofy boxers.

He stood, letting Diana get a good look at his boxers.

She stared, and then lifted her lips in a sexy smile. "At least it doesn't say, 'Do not open 'till Christmas,' because I don't think I could wait that long."

"Now who's being naughty?"

Diana laughed. "That would still be you. I don't even want to know where you got them from."

Clark looked down at his holiday boxers and couldn't help but laugh at himself. They were all white with the exception of the words on the front. In bold black-and-green letters, it read: "I got your Christmas pickle right here." Then, because, yes, they were a naughty gag gift, there was a big, green pickle over his crotch wearing a cute red-and-white Santa hat.

"I hope you didn't purchase me anything from your shop of erotic horrors."

Umm, well, he kind of did, but that would come later.

"Do you want to hear my proposal or not?"

"Propose away, Mr. Pickle."

Clark moved back to Diana, and sat on the edge of the tub, wondering how hard he would have to blow to get the damn bubbles away from the naughty parts of Diana.

"Don't you dare. I'm still enjoying my bath. If you want to use your powers, then reheat the water for me."

"How did you—never mind." Moderating his heat vision, Clark carefully heated Diana's bath water.

She sighed and smiled up at him with gratitude.

"You're so easy to please."

A wink came his way. "Remember you said that when I redeem my Christmas present."

Oh, he so did like the sound of that. But hot, sweaty sex wasn't Diana's gift. He would take care of that later, but now for the proposal.

"Anyway, my proposal is that we discuss and stop ignoring the elephant in the room. But this is the thing, I don't want it to ruin our holiday. So let's give it ten minutes and no more. After ten minutes, let's not discuss it again until the New Year. Trust me, it will still be news, and we'll still have to deal with it."

"Ten minutes?"

"Yes, then spend the next few days with me. Well, technically, I'll be spending it here with you. But you get my point. We'll spend the holiday together, and deal with the fallout of the media afterwards."

"I think it will be easier for me to do than you."

Clark knew Diana was referring to his super hearing. And, hell, even now, he could hear her neighbors talking about them. But what made the situation both ridiculous and ironic, was that Diana's neighbors had no idea Wonder Woman lived among them.

"I have ways of minimizing what I hear. As you know, I can't shut it completely off, but I can manage."

And Clark managed even better when he was with Diana. That had never happened with a woman before. Diana required all of his focus, all of his attention, and for a time, when they were intimately joined, the rest of the world ceased to exist. During those precious moments was when Clark felt most like a normal man. Yet another secret he'd kept from her. Thankfully, Diana hadn't noticed how Clark all but soaked her in when she wasn't watching, glorying in the fact that she had chosen him as much as he had chosen her. No way did he want the world and their judgmental views screwing that up.

"Maybe I should get out so we can talk." Diana made to rise but Clark stilled her with a hand to her wet shoulder.

"No, you stay. I'll join you."

And he did, dropping his boxers and climbing into the tub. He'd done a good job heating the water, he thought, as the soothing warmth did wonders for his body. No wonder Diana preferred baths to showers.

Instead of sitting next to her, the way his body demanded, Clark sat across from Diana.

Diana smirked with knowing. "I guess you were serious about talking first and enjoying the holiday season later. Fine, let's begin the ten minutes now."

"Okay, well . . . first I want to apologize. I have no idea how Cat got that picture of us or why she ran the story without first contacting me. But I promise to get to the bottom of it."

"I know you will. I'm not concerned about that."

"Then what does concern you?"

Diana didn't answer right away. When she did, Clark didn't think her response captured fully her thoughts and feelings.

"I know you didn't want others to know about us yet. I also know how important it is for you to keep Clark Kent separate from Superman."

And Clark knew that Diana didn't truly comprehend what it meant for him to be Clark Kent, the man, the writer. No more than he understood how it felt to live his life the way Diana did, without artifice, free to always be oneself. Some days, he envied her, other days he wished she would walk with him as Clark Kent, seeing the world from the ground instead of from the sky.

And on those days, when he desperately wanted to share his relationship with Diana with friends like Lois, Jon, Cat, and Jimmy, Clark considered asking Diana to adopt a secret identity so they could openly date like regular people. Then he would remember that they weren't exactly "regular" people and Diana shouldn't have to pretend to be someone else for Clark to openly acknowledge what they've shared in private for months.

"It is important, Diana. I was raised as Clark Kent. But I am also Superman to the world, and I hate that some of them think us capable of world domination simply because we've found happiness with each other."

"True, especially since we don't need to be in a romantic relationship to rule the world. We only have to be amoral and motivated. Like most of my family. I won't lower myself to defend against such baseless claims. In the end, people invariably think what they will. I doubt there is much we could say to change their minds. And I won't bother trying. We've done nothing wrong, and it's no one's business but our own whom we chose to date."

With that, Diana slipped down the tub and under the water. She stayed like that for a full minute, coming up with a short exhalation, hair wet and matted against her face and scalp. Wiping the water and hair out of her eyes, she found his eyes on her and smiled wanly.

"This isn't what I wanted. Not like this, never like this."

"I know."

And Clark did. What Diana had wanted was, despite how simple it appeared on the surface, quite complex for Clark. She'd wanted him to make their relationship public, to bring it from the darkness and place it into the light. Now, some yet to be revealed person, had ripped the decision from them, and the news was quickly spiraling out of control. No, this wasn't what Diana or Clark had wanted. But it was, unfortunately, the hand they were dealt.

_Could I have prevented some of this madness if I had sat down with Diana and come up with a plan to inform the public of our private relationship, a press release co-authored by us, perhaps? _Shit, Clark didn't know. The reaction could have very well been the same. _But at least it would've been on our terms instead of someone else's._

"Two minutes."

There wasn't a clock in the bathroom, so Clark had no idea how Diana knew how much of their ten minutes remained. But he had no doubt she was correct. There was one other thing he wanted to mention before their time was up. A topic, in all honesty, Clark didn't want to spend a lot of time on, but one that had been bothering him for a while.

Reaching out, Clark found one of Diana's legs and pulled it onto his lap. Taking her foot in his hand, he began a slow foot massage.

Sighing, Diana leaned against the tub and closed her eyes. She looked so beautiful and serene, nothing like the Amazon-on-the-verge-of-world-domination some pundits often portrayed her as being. If they could see the soft, caring side of her Clark saw, the public would know that only villains would ever have to fear her wrath.

"I think Steve knows about us."

"Of course he does, the entire world now knows about us."

Clark shook his head, then realized Diana couldn't see it because she still had her eyes closed, clearly enjoying his pampering.

"No. I mean I think he knew about us before today."

That got those blue eyes of Diana's opened.

"Why would you think that?"

Why did he indeed?

"Nothing concrete like him just telling me that he knows."

"Then what?"

"A gut feeling, I guess. I don't know how to explain it, Diana. But the guy just seems mad at me for no reason. When I first noticed, I chocked it up to him being upset about losing the liaison gig with the Justice League. But after a while, I realize that his anger was leveled not at all the League but just me. I didn't get it. Even today, when we found him with Zod, his reaction to me was more like a man upset about another guy having what he believes is rightfully his."

And there went those arched eyebrows of Diana's again.

"I belong to no man, Clark."

Yeah, and no man would ever be able to control her. Clark often wondered if that was part of the reason why Diana broke things off with Steve. No matter, Clark had no interest in controlling Diana, even if it were possible .

He tickled her foot, and, as he'd hoped, she began to laugh.

"I know that, Diana, but you do belong _with _me. And I think your former boyfriend knew about us before today. I will probably never know for sure, but I believe it to be true. It would explain so much."

Diana pulled her foot from his hand.

He wanted to know her thoughts on his theory, but she said nothing, just stared back at him with unreadable eyes. Then he understood. It would have to wait.

"That was a fast two minutes."

And the topic of Steve Trevor and Diana's relationship with the colonel was now off the table.

_Dammit, I should've proposed fifteen minutes._

"What's next? May I have my present now?"

"Which one?"

"You decide. We're already in the tub, so we could stand to get a little dirty, if you like."

The grin she gave him was all sexy devilment, and Clark knew the rest of his plan would have to wait.

This time when Clark pulled Diana to him it was more than her enticing foot. He wanted all of her. And that was exactly what he got.

By the time they finished, night had completely fallen and Diana's outer room was cast in darkness, save for a few strategically placed lit candles and Clark's second gift.

Diana stood, with the most rewarding awestruck smile on her face, in front of Clark's Christmas gift.

"How in the world did you get that thing in here without anyone noticing?"

"Do you like it?"

"I've never had one of my own before." Diana snuggled in deeper to the arms wrapped around her waist. "I love it. It's the most spectacular Christmas tree I've ever seen."

Clark pulled Diana closer to the tree then began to share the history of each of the ornaments he'd lovingly placed on their first Christmas tree.

"When I was six, Pa brought home this bird house. When plugged in, the way it is now, the red bird sings and chirps. Over the years, the poor thing gave out, sounding more like a bird being choked to death." Clark laughed at the fond memory. "But Pa wouldn't let Ma throw the old thing away, no matter how awful the so-called singing became. When I got older and learned how to control my powers, I figured out how to get the little thing going again."

"I bet that made your father very happy."

"It did. It was the first time I realized I could use my powers to help others, that I wasn't some alien without a purpose."

"We must all find our purpose in life, Clark. That's one of the reasons I left home. I could do so much, but my sisters and mother never needed my gifts, my birthright. I had to leave home to discover my purpose, who I was other than a child born of clay and Princess of Themyscira. Now, five years later, I'm no longer either."

There was strained sadness there, in her voice and the eyes that shifted away from the tree and to the window it was placed in front of, and out into the cold, London night.

Clark kept talking, knowing, when Diana was ready, she would return to him. Two more ornament stories later, Diana was back, nodding and smiling and sharing a cup of egg nog with him.

Taking her hand, Clark led her to the sofa where they'd sat earlier, watching and listening to reporters discuss them and their relationship as if they had any real clue who Superman and Wonder Woman were beyond the battle lines and gossip pages.

Focusing on just Diana, Clark pushed the constant chattering to the back of his mind.

"I have something else for you."

Long, tempting legs crossed on the sofa, a distraction Clark forced himself to ignore. There was plenty of time for more of that later.

Digging into a duffel back, where he'd packed a week's worth of clothing, Clark found the first item he was searching for.

He handed a box to a patient Diana. He didn't know how she did it. When he was a kid, he could barely contain himself, so anxious was he to rip into his Christmas gifts. As a grown man, he'd changed little in that department.

"It's pretty. I like the red paper and little white bow."

Clark cleared his throat. "You do know, Diana, the gift is inside the box and not the prettily wrapped box itself."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Keep that up and I might just forego wearing the black, laced two-piece I purchased while shopping with Hessia."

Now Clark was intrigued and more than a little turned on.

"Know this, Diana, the sooner you open my gift, the sooner we can gift each other for the rest of the night. Your choice on how long it'll take us to get to that big bed of yours, which, I noticed, is decked out in smooth red silk. I can't wait to see your golden, naked body against those expensive Egyptians sheets."

Diana tore off the paper and opened the box. With care, she lifted the gift out of the box. The crystal ornament dangled from her fingers. A simple design, but one that expressed Clark's hope for their future.

She glanced from the ornament and back to Clark. Aloud, she read the words inscribed on the ornament, below the silver, entwined hearts.

"Diana and Clark. Our first Christmas, 2013."

For long seconds, Diana said nothing, just stared at the ornament. Then, she floated off the sofa and to the tree. Hovering, she circled, looking for something. A minute later, apparently having found what she was looking for, Diana placed the ornament on the tree, right next to the ornament that held a baby picture of Clark. Like this first Christmas together as a couple, the baby picture represented the first Christmas Clark had shared with the Kents, as their newly adopted son.

When Diana returned, it was to his lap, her mouth pressed against his, her soft, "Thank you, Clark. I love it," had him pulling her even closer to him.

They kissed, and Clark nearly forgot his last present.

Still kissing, he reached into the bag again and pulled the final item out.

"One more, Diana, then I'm going to fly us to your bed and worship at your altar."

"The tree and ornament are gifts enough. I need nothing else, Clark."

"Not _need_, Diana, I know. But Christmas is more about giving than receiving, and I've found that I enjoy giving you gifts."

Sliding a hand down her right leg and to her ankle, Clark produced his last gift. It had taken him weeks to get it just right. And now, as he clasped it around her ankle, Clark knew all the work had been worth it.

_Perfect._ It was a symbol of what this special woman meant to Clark.

"I was thinking it would be nice if you wore it with your Wonder Woman boots. I've found that I like the idea of you wearing something close to your skin that I crafted for you. And maybe you'll think me of when I'm not with you. The same way I think of you when you aren't with me."

And he was the biggest sap in the world, sounding like a sugary-sweet Hallmark card on Valentine's Day.

Diana hugged him, long and hard and full of heat. "It's wonderful. And, of course, I'll wear it with my boots. It'd be an honor." She lifted her ankle, thoroughly examining the piece of jewelry. "The words are Kryptonian?"

"They are. Do you want me to tell me what it says?"

She nodded.

Fingering the alien alloy, a tough and beautiful Kryptonian element, it was ideal for jewelry.

_Magnificent, like Diana._

"It says simply: 'My Diana. Her Clark.'"

They held each other. No words were needed after that, nor did they immediately move to the bed. But when they did, when they stripped each other of their bathrobes, the loving was slow and achingly beautiful for all that went unsaid between them, for all the love it expressed, and for the secret, no longer hidden.

Days later, when they finally emerged from the cocoon they'd enveloped themselves in, the world still talked of Superman and Wonder Woman.

And Diana was the first to burst the bubble by asking, "What are they saying?"

Knowing now was the time to deal with the situation head-on, Clark answered her.

"Everything."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
